Devil's Angels: Part one
by GoddessBloodVengence22
Summary: Time to see what happens when you put three vampire children with death eater parents in a wizarding school. Kai is a slytherin with the heart of a Gryffindor a potentially dangerous but gentle sister radical brother and a dangerous attraction to an enemy
1. Chapter 1

Devil's Angels: Part one

*Kai's Pov*

Kai woke up with a splitting headache throbbing in her temples. Her eyes were itchy and her joints were stiff like boards. She pushed herself into sitting position and glanced at her alarm clock. 12:18. It was barely passed midnight and she had just dozed off. Sleep hadn't been very kind to her in a while. Of course it actually never was. Kai wanted nothing more than to take a few sleeping pills and go back to bed. But sadly, it wouldn't do a thing to help. Her vampire blood would merely burn through almost instantly. So she was left with only one option. To endure it, though it was so excruciating that she felt as though she would be sick. But she kept it down. She was reaching for her iPod on her bedside table when there was a light tap on her door. "Kai? Are you awake?" She heard her sister, Harmony whisper through the crack of the door. "Come on in, Harmony." She called and the door opened. Even though no lights were on in that part of the hall, Kai could still see her. From the trail of dried tears that paled her cheeks and the bruises that dyed some of her face blue. The result of the beating she had sustained from her father. She quickly but quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed, sitting in front of her sister. "What are you doing out of bed, Juju?" Kai asked. At the sound of her nickname, Harmony's lips curled into a half smile. "I felt how restless you were so I came to see if you were okay." She inspected Kai with speculating eyes. She quickly averted her eyes to look over her head and sighed deeply. There were several reasons why she was so uneasy. From her parents abuse toward the girls, their favoritism for their oldest child, Sebastian, having to transfer from Durmstrang to a brand new school in a different part of the country. Her lack of sleep and the pulsating pain that throbbed behind her eyes that made her feel like they were going to burst from her head. But instead of listing all of her bothers, she named the ones that were the least of her problems. "Just tired. And nervous about this new school." For added measure, she yawned widely. Even though Harmony's Empathy was very accurate, she could only read the emotions, not the causes. So Kai wasn't surprised when Harmony smiled and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I could go make you some tea if you want. It could help you sleep." She offered, ready to get up when she accepted. But Kai dismissively waved her hand. "It's fine. I can deal for a couple of hours." She looked at Harmony and added, "You should be worried about yourself." No matter how much it pained her, she flipped the switch to activate the lights, bathing the room in golden and, to Kai's sensitive and sore eyes, painful glow. Harmony gasped in shock. "Sister…your eyes." She sounded horrified. Kai drew in a deep breath. "It's fine." She repeated, but Harmony pretended not to hear. "I'll go and get you a warm compress." Without giving her a chance to protest, Harmony stood and crossed the room to her bathroom. Though she knew she didn't want to know how badly she looked, she pulled a compact mirror from her drawer and flipped it open. She looked horrid. Her skin was completely bleached of color, complete contrast to her blood-red eyes. Her smoky gray eyes looked bizarre at the center of the surrounding red. Once Harmony came back, Kai dropped the mirror and took the warm rag from her. Harmony's face was so scared and pale she resembled her sister slightly. "Don't worry yourself. It's merely a reaction of this headache. Now lie down." She stood so Harmony could lie back. Apparently, the motion was too swift, because a spell of nausea and vertigo settled over her. She closed her eyes to give herself a moment to relax. And when it did, she reopened them and allowed herself to concentrate as she invoked fire, her hands glowing reddish orange with warmth. "What are you doing?" Harmony asked nervously. Kai scoffed. "Will you stop being such a spaz? I'm not going to let you go to this new school all black and blue. Its not going to get you a boyfriend by looking like you was in a Mike Tyson fight." She said as she inspected her sister. Now that the lights were on, it threw her injuries into sharper perspective. Her lip was swollen and split, her right eye also black and inflamed and a dark bruise highlighted her jaw. And there was no doubt in her mind that her back and torso were dotted too. Kai scoffed, but in disgust this time. "If they want to be on something so badly they need to invest in a punching bag instead of bloodying us up all the time." She muttered to herself as she placed her hands on either side of Harmony's head, palms facing her cheeks, but not touching. Within seconds, the bruises faded until they vanished completely. She then focused on her shoulder until that too healed. "Is that better?" Kai asked as she willed her hands to stop glowing. Harmony sat up and gingerly rotated her shoulder. "Yeah, much." She said, nodding in appreciation. Kai sighed and relief and laid back down beside her sister, happily placing the warm compress over her eyes. It felt great on her slightly clammy skin. "Do you think this school will be like Durmstrang?" Harmony asked as Kai flipped the lights. At first, she didn't answer as she stared at the underside of the rag. Kai inhaled deeply and bit her lip. "I don't know." She said heavily. Their parents sent them to the predominantly male school for only one reason: to keep an eye on the Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. He was a former Death Eater who made a deal to give name of all followers of Voldomort in exchange for being released from prison. Now they were transferring to Hogwarts to follow him. The Triwizard Tournament was a few weeks and Durmstrang was one of the three schools competing. They wanted revenge and their children were helping them get it. But instead of dropping this depressing news on her already emotionally stressed sister, she let out a short laugh and said, "But hopefully without the steroid-drugged meat heads and the Death eater Headmaster." Harmony giggled and pulled the comforter up onto them both. "Yeah. And with cuter guys, I hope." Kai snorted in amusement. Strangely, this transfer wasn't difficult. Her and Harmony had no friends, so there were no emotional ties to sever. It was only Sebastian that could conjure a friendship with barbarians like Durmstrang boys. But deep down, she hoped it would be different with this new school.

The next morning found Kai already awake and loading her trunk with school supplies and clothes, Harmony sitting on the bed, petting her longhaired Persian cat, Nyx. "What time is it?" Kai asked as she struggled to stuff her favorite jeans into the already overstuffed trunk and force the stubborn lid shut. Harmony looked at her NV 2. "Half past nine. The train leaves at eleven." She answered, absently, scratching Nyx behind the ears, making her purr. After a few more forceful thumps, Kai managed to snap the looks into place. "Alright, go and make sure Sebastian is ready. Let him know we're not waiting around all day fro his ass to pack. While I look for Misty." Kai asked as she slid her NV 3 and her midnight blue iPod into her light blue jeans, which was kind of difficult with how tightly they fitted her thighs. Shaking her head incredulously, Harmony nodded and made her way out of Kai's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil's Angels: Part two

*Sebastian's POV*

He climbed out of the shower, a towel draped around his waist and another in his hand as he towel dried his hair and he stepped in front of the sink. Sebastian allowed the towel to slip delicately from his fingers as he braced his hands on the marble counter before him, his head bowed. He combed his hair out of his eyes as he looked up into the mirror. His eyes were black as night and his skin was unusually pale. The only real color was the dark bruise-like circles that underlined his eyes. That only meant one thing. It was about time for him to feed. It had been several months since his last hunt. Growling deep in his throat, Sebastian uprooted himself from in front of the mirror and threw on a pair of black cargo pants and a white beater. His mouth was as dry as sand paper and his hands were trembling. He was almost mad with hunger. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Harmony was standing at the door. His eyes snapped on her and she froze at the threshold. Whether from the iciness of his glare or his savage hunger hit her, he didn't know. "You don't look well, Sebastian." Harmony said with a half-hearted smile, which faltered when he didn't return it. "You wouldn't look so great either if you felt like I do." He growled through his gnashed teeth, which were beginning to point into fangs. Despite himself, his eyes zoomed in on a vein that was throbbing in her neck. Her pulse was slower than a human but that didn't matter. He could hear the blood thumping and his thirst doubled to the point that it was borderline unbearable. Harmony let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Her face turned serious then and she progressed into the room. "When was the last time you fed, Sebastian?" She asked, her head cocked to the side. "It's been a few months." He hissed through his teeth. There were plenty of opportunities for him to satisfy his cravings of course. With Tanya and Daniel Leung being ruthless monsters that don't have a shred of value for human life, they had human blood every weekend. No matter how incredibly tempted he was, he found it within himself to resist. He did have a large glass of it every few weeks just to keep his strength up to pare. But of course, it was never enough to keep him satisfied. He had to keep strong for his sisters. Even though they both had much more aggressive urges, they somehow managed better than he did. Maybe because of the fact he just recently kicked his dependency on human blood and opted for animal instead. But it was still difficult. To be frank, animal blood was incredibly disgusting. He had a simple motivation, however. It was bad enough to be curse with this animalistic hunger. He refused to make it worse but slaughtering humans like cattle. Harmony sighed and yanked back the sleeve of her black jacket and sank her fangs into her forearm. "It won't keep you satisfied for long, but it should keep you strong long enough for us to get to a forest so we can hunt." Sebastian barely hears her, however. All he heard was his own snarling as the scent hit him like a tidal wave and choked him. He tried to resist. It was his sister for hell's sake. But that hungry, vicious beast within him didn't care. All it wanted was blood. But the more sensible part of his brain thought it was a good idea. Harmony meant a lot to him and he could exercise the most of his control for her. With a random human, he wouldn't even try. So with a feral snarl, Sebastian seized her arm and took it to his mouth, the blood flooding over his tongue. A wave of warmth rushed through him and he could feel the color flooding into his skin again. It wasn't as warm and irresistible like human blood. But it was enough for him not to reject it. While he drank, he kept tallies in his mind. One cc's…two cc's. When he counted three cc's he wrenched his sister's arm from his mouth until he was pressed against the wall. His lips were pulled back over his fanged teeth, animalistic growls clawing and tearing their way up his throat. Sebastian's eyes, which were back to their normal amber color, were fixed on Harmony's arm, fighting with himself. He wanted more. But he resisted. Harmony lifted her arm to her mouth and licked the wound, sealing it. Then looked her brother over. "There. You look much better. It must be around that time for us to feed. Kai was feeling a bit out of it last night. Wasn't as bad as last time, but we have to get something when we get to Hogwarts. I heard there's a forest there." She said as she walked over to Sebastian and touched his cheek and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a different kind of warmth sank into him that seemed to dull his hunger. He sighed in relief. He privately thanked whatever gods there were for him having a sister that could calm him down when he needed it. "Thanks, Juju." He said was a smirk. She dropped her hand and grinned. "No problem. Now, are you ready? Kai said, and I quote, 'I don't feel like waiting for his ass all day'." Sebastian rolled his eyes. God, she was so impatient. He thought. But instead he pointed to his trunk, which was packed and ready at the foot of his bed, his black cat, Cyrus, lounging on the top. "All ready." He said as he slipped his NV Touch into his pocket with his black iPod. "Cool. I'll go and see if Randa is ready." Harmony walked to the door, then stopped. "You haven't seen Misty, have you?" She asked, scratching her head. A playfully wicked smile tugged on his lips. "Nope." He shrugged. "But…" He closed his eyes and focused on Kai's silver cat and the next instant, she was floating into the room, her black ears down, matching tail sticking straight up in the air and black paws clawing at the air. "Oh my God!" Harmony gasped as she snatched the cat out of the air, hugging her. "You know Kai hates it when you do that." "And what is she supposed to do to me?" Sebastiian challenged coolly, his eyebrows raised. Harmony scoffed playfully and left the room


End file.
